Pandemonium
by Dechirure
Summary: Fred and George Weasley were always twin pranksters, even through the first eleven years of life. God knows, when they enter the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the world will be at a state of…well, complete pandemonium.


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. JK Rowling owns it all. I don't own anything/anyone/anything you recognize.**

Pandemonium

~1

"And no…blowing up the broom closets, I still don't get how you managed to do that. Listen to your teachers and stay out of trouble. And stay safe." Mrs. Weasley stood with the rest of her family at platform 9 ¾, lecturing her twins about how to behave at Hogwarts. The twins smirked at each other, knowing perfectly well that their mother's efforts were useless. Mrs. Weasley was thinking along the same lines and just sighed.

At just that moment, a black boy in dreadlocks stared in admiration as Percy Weasley spit out his Butter beer before erupting in hives, turning blue. Fred and George Weasley avoided each other's eyes, fighting hysteria. Mrs. Weasley sighed again. The wizarding world was in for a long seven years.

~*

"So, dear brother o' mine," Fred stated as they moved through the train, making no effort to find a compartment. "What are our plans for the welcoming dinner?"

"Depends, Mr. Weasley. It depends on whether or not to perform our stunts before or after the sorting."

"After shall be absolutely spiffing, I think. Stink pellets or fireworks?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Both."

"Hello," the same boy form the platform approached them cautiously. "I'm Lee Jordan."

"Gred and Forge Weasley. Pleasure to meet you. We would be delighted to have you sit with us."

Lee Jordan smiled and the twins smiled back for a moment before Lee unsurely said, "Shouldn't we find a compartment?"

"Did you want to do that?" Fred asked, surprised.

"But…shouldn't we?"

"No, my dear boy. Compartments come to us." George smiled as three third years came coughing out of a compartment three steps behind them, covered in ashes.

"Wonderful, an empty compartment."

~*

"First year or not, exploding stink pellets above the house tables is not acceptable, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

"Quite on the contrary Severus, I thought it was quite amusing," Dumbledore strode past on his way to get some hot chocolate. "But where did you find the last ingredient needed to make to explosives attract to the candles?"

"In the Forbidden Forest…"

"…before the Sorting."

Snape smiled triumphantly. "Detention, Saturday, 6 pm."

Fred and George Weasley smiled back. Detention before desert had even started. Not even the Marauders themselves had been able to do that.

~*

"Alright Forge, dungbomb in check, how's Lee looking up there?"

"Ok, he's caught; it's just the two of us now." He pretended to cry, "Such a brave prankster he was. May he rest in peace."

"Amen," Fred sobbed just before the bomb sounded in the corridor. One explosion, three lame explanations and eighteen curses later, Fred and George were sitting in Filch's office listening to him rant.

_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._

One label on a filing cabinet was all they saw. One might call it their first crush. Fred slipped George another dungbomb and waited for the signal before whipping a beat up piece of parchment and sprinting.

Never again were the Weasley twins caught red-handed.

~*

"Results are out. You guys just nearly passed." Lee Jordan strolled into the common room and casually announced the results to the Weasley twins.

"Did we?" George smiled at Fred. "Just _nearly_ second years…"

"We aren't losing our touch!"

"You were never close."

~2

"Ok, last year I got over 25 letters from school. This is your second year and I better not get those this time. Another toilet seat issue and I'll make sure…" Mrs. Weasley drifted of to mumbling.

"We promise, Mum, we will not, ever…"

"…never, do the toilet seat thing again."

"And after all…"

"It has become old."

"Very old."

~*

"Now, now Fred, next year is the year our youngest brother enters Hogwarts. We must set a good example. And developing our own line of pellets which make you do all sorts of disgusting stuff just to get out of class is absolutely…"

"…the perfect example. And the best way to get on the house team."

"I agree my dear brother, I agree."

~*

"I warn you two, one more snowball and I will tell the Head of Houses. I shall tell the headmaster, the school governors, my father, my cousin Phil…"

Marcus Flint was drowned by another twenty levitated snowballs. He didn't want one, why not twenty?

~*

"Results are up."

"Those things are up already?"

"…what are they again, and how do they concern us?"

~3

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble. Your brother is going to be on that train with you, and Percy is a prefect. If you want to follow in his footsteps, then you must set a good example. We don't want you setting up the Fred and George route for your younger siblings." Third year at Hogwarts, and it's starting with another lecture.

"But of course mother…"

"…why would we ever want to set a bad example for Ickle Ronniekins?"

After all, this was the year that Harry Potter started school. Oh, and tarantula was waiting for them on the train.

~*

"Zonko's."

"And of course," Angelina continued about Hogsmeade, "There's the Shrieking Shack."

"Zonko's."

"And the post office…"

"Zonko's."

"And the Three Broomsticks…"

"Zonko's."

The twins hardly noticed Angelina leave.

~*

"If you two ever tackle a mountain troll without us again…"

"…you will not remain able to tackle dungbombs."

Because, if Harry Potter kept taking their younger brother out to kill savage creatures as if it was nothing…their reputation would be ruined.

~*

"And I award Neville Longbottom ten points." The Great Hall erupted in cheers. The twins sighed. They had indeed thought that with losing 150 points, their brother and his best friend would follow in their set example.

Winning the House Cup was not a part of their set example.

~4

"Ginny shall go with you this time and if she has nightmares or something because of the lies you told her about Hogwarts…" The twins wouldn't do anything to hurt their baby sister. Not on purpose anyway.

She had enough on her shoulders with Harry Potter in the same school as her. She'd faint on sight. But about that diary of hers…

~*

"So. Tom Riddle was in the diary?"

"Yes."

"And he was controlling Ginny?"

"Yes."

"And he came out with a basilisk?"

"Yes."

"And Harry killed him with a sword?"

"_Yes._"

The twins grinned at Lee Jordan. "Wicked."

~5

"Fifth year boys. It's depressing enough that you weren't selected as house prefects. It would've made the whole family. This is your OWL year and you might as well show some maturity at school. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Maturity…I think I've heard that song before…" George thought aloud and looked at Fred.

"Nah."

~*

"So Sirius Black was standing next to your bed with a knife?"

"Yes Fred…or George, whichever you are."

"I can't believe it Ronald. You could've died. We would've been driven into insanity with grief."

"Sure you would've," Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"But just one more time Ronald. Why didn't you throw a dungbomb or something at him? Zonko's has this new range which can knock you into unconsciousness within a minute or two…"

~*

"OWLs start tomorrow. The examiners are already here, I heard them talking to Dumbledore. I have got to borrow notes from someone. Can I have your transfiguration book George? And obviously…" Katie walked in circles around the room, holding a book and a quill, tapping it against her cheek.

"But of course Katie, "Fred said, "But by OWLs, do you mean that thing you do with you do with your stuff at the end of the year, and sometimes, owls are involved?"

There was a pause before Katie stopped and asked, "Do you mean packing?"

~6

"Now, this year, I am proud to say that you are not of age." Mrs. Weasley seemed oddly cheerful that none of her children that were currently of age did not attend Hogwarts anymore. "But that does not mean that you shouldn't behave yourself. Stay away from age lines and goblets and things."

Something in her voice told the twins that age lines were now their new pursuit at school. They were right.

~*

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Fred and George booed as the table next to them erupted into cheers. They would have to learn that charm which made their voice louder.

The Goblet emitted another piece of parchment and the awkward calling of, "Harry Potter" echoed around the Hall.

Their even more awkward cheers were drowned with silence and they stopped anyway. How had he done it when they couldn't?

~*

"Make way for Harry Potter, the Hogwarts champion!" the twins called as they lead Harry around after the second task.

Slytherins booed and made faces as they passed.

"Maybe those Unforgivable curse will come in handy after all. Go Moody!"

~*

Harry Potter had come back form the third task with Cedric Diggory's dead body. The seriousness was too much for the Weasley twins.

"What now George?" George asked a Moody rushed Harry into the building.

"I think we have to finish up on our latest model of the Extendable Ears."

"Didn't we do that last week?"

"Yes, but I was trying to make suspenseful ending."

~7

"Last year Fred and George. NEWTs…please try to do them well. Especially with the circumstances. And get this silly joke shop out of your mind." Too late for that Mum, they thought as they glanced at Harry.

It was an oath they had made as soon as they had entered Hogwarts. Their last year would never, not ever be forgotten.

~*

"Great," Lee Jordan grumbled after Hermione confiscated their latest batch of Nosebleed Nougat.

"No worries my friend…"

"…never do we go anywhere without at least twenty more of everything in our pockets."

"And in more covert places."

~*

"You are about to learn what happens to rule breakers at my school," the toad said triumphantly. Oh, if only she knew…

"No, I don't think we are." Thirteen minutes later, Fred and George soared across Scotland.

"How long have we been planning that?"

"Seven years my brother…seven years."

Seven years of spectacular prank training. It was finally time to really do it. After getting past their mother. Something told them that it might take some time.

~*

"FREDRICK GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY…"

~*

_Fin_

**A/N: I know that Fred and George didn't know about the Marauders before desert in their first year, but I put it in there anyways. Well, how was it? Review and tell me if you liked it.**

**-Sami**


End file.
